iThink I love Freddie
by hannahgrace17
Summary: All these years Carly has been pushing Freddie away, but she is realizing now he has always been the one for her. Total Creddie! Rated T for safety.
1. How it started

**A/N: I don't own iCarly, or any of the characters, obviously. Because if I did i would be out there writing the show, and putting Carly and Freddie together, and not writing a fanfic. But there you go.**

As Carly looked into his chocolate brown eyes she knew she had been kidding herself all along. She loved him, and as much as she had denied it all these years it wasn't going to go away. She would find a way to tell him, eventually. She didn't want things to move too fast, and she knew if she told him right away they would miss the whole joke-and-flirt unknown part of the relationship.

They were at the fair. Sam had come with them, but got distracted with a hot dog eating contest, so they were left alone. They had decided to go on the Ferris wheel, even though Carly was afraid.

"I don't know, Freddie. Last time I went on the Ferris wheel I freaked out and almost threw up."

"Come on, Carly, you were seven. And besides, then you were with Spencer, now you're with me." He smiled at her. Her heart melted. How could she say no to that? As they boarded the ride she took deep breaths and tried not to completely embarrass herself in front of Freddie. He could see right through her charade.

"It's gonna be okay, Carls. Come here." She slid toward him and he put his arm around her. She layed her head on his shoulder and listened to his rhythmic breathing and calmed herself down. The ride jerked and started moving upward. She sucked in sharply and wrapped her arms around Freddie's stomach and hid her face in his chest. Freddie smiled to himself and breathed in, the scent of her shampoo intoxicating him. He couldn't help but wonder if she was starting to change her mind about him, but he had been rejected so many times he couldn't bring himself to ask her. He just enjoyed the moment as he began to stroke her hair and whisper soothing words in her ear.

Eventually she calmed down enough to sit back up and look around. Carly noticed Freddie kept his arm around her, but she wasn't about to complain.

"You're right." she said after a while, "it's not as bad as I remember."

"See?" Freddie replied, "I knew you could do it."

"Well...it did help having you here with me." she admitted. He smiled to himself and pulled her closer to him.

"I wouldn't have wanted to go anyone else in the world but you." he said softly, and before he realized what he was doing leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, confused, and he realized what he had done and blushed, but she smiled at him leaned closer into his arm and he knew it was okay.


	2. Finally doing what she wants

After they went on the Ferris wheel and some rides, Sam rushed up to them.

"Hey guys, we need to leave. NOW." she said through clenched teeth, bent in half.

"Sam, are you okay? You look kinda pale." Carly noticed

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just..." Sam began but then her eyes bulged and she lunged for the nearest trash can.

"Hot dog eating contest didn't treat you too good, did it?" Freddie asked, trying not to laugh. Sam just shook her head and they left the park.

When they had dropped Sam off and got back to their apartment building, Carly and Freddie stood outside their doorway.

"I had a blast tonight, Carly. But it's not really a surprise, I always love spending time with you." Freddie said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Same here, Freddie." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. He had grown a lot in the past year, and he was now a good 4 inches taller than her. But he liked it that way, and so did Carly. As they pulled apart Freddie kissed her on the cheek and they whispered good night. They both smiled as they turned away from each other and slipped into their apartments.

...

The next day Sam and Freddie came over to do iCarly.

"And we're live in five, four, three, two..." Freddie counted down.

"Hey there people with access to a computer!! This is iCarly!..." Sam and Carly said together. After the show Sam went into the kitchen to eat the leftover pork chops from the night before.

"You were awesome today, Carly." Freddie said, after they had sat on the couch with a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks, Freddie. I don't know what me and Sam would do without you though. I have no clue about any of that tech stuff." Carly replied.

"I love doing it, really." Freddie said. They sat in silence for a minute, Freddie trying to get up the nerve to ask her out to the dance this week. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it, so he compromised with himself.

"Hey, uhm..Carly?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Uh...well...you know this weekend is the dance, and well neither of us have dates and it would be really fun to go if, you know, maybe we could go together. It wouldn't have to be a date or anything, you know, we could just go as friends." He looked up for the first time after his rant to see her reaction. To his relief she was smiling.

"Yeah, I'd love to be your date." Carly emphasized the word date so he knew she wanted to go as more than just friends. Freddie heaved a sigh, and tried to hide his excitement, getting up to leave.

"Awesome, great. That'll be great." he said, walking backwards, tripping over a chair. "So I'll pick you up at seven? Cool. See ya." he said and shut the door.

"Did that really just happen?" Freddie asked himself as he leaned against her door.

"Did that really just happen?" Carly asked herself as she sat sipping her lemonade.

"Did what really just happen?" Sam asked, walking into Carly's living room. Carly had never told Sam about her feelings for Freddie, but Sam wasn't stupid. She could read her best friend pretty well.

"Uhmm...Freddie just asked me to the dance." Carly said, trying to read Sam's face.

"Did you say yes?" Sam said.

"Uh huh." Carly answered

"FINALLY! It's about time you did what you wanted! I'm so happy for you. Even though Freddie is an obnoxious dweeb, if he makes you happy, that's good enough for me." Carly hugged her friend and they went upstairs to pick out a dress online.


	3. the final chapter!

After Freddie rang Carly's doorbell he wiped his hands on his pants, carefully avoiding crushing the flowers he was holding. This was it. Their first actual date together, and he couldn't believe it was happening. When she opened the door he felt his jaw drop and tried not stare. She looked stunning. She was wearing a red dress that went the floor, with clear beading across the front. Her hair framed her face perfectly, her smile was shining like nothing he had ever seen.

"W–wow..."he managed to spit out. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks" Carly said. "You look pretty good yourself." He did. When she saw him her heart skipped a beat. With his tux neatly pressed and his hair slicked back he looked the handsomest she had ever seen him. He handed her the flowers and stepped inside.

After the actual dance, they went to dinner. Carly was expecting a restaurant, or dinner at a friend's home, so it was a surprise to her when Freddie pulled over at a park.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Eating." Freddie said, pulling out a basket and blanket. She followed him across the grass to where he stopped, under a tree. He layed down the blanket, and they both sat down. As he pulled out the food Carly began to shiver. Freddie looked up. Immediately he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled and snuggled into it. As she breathed in she could smell that distinctly Freddie smell and thought she might faint.

"Thanks." She said, not looking up, afraid she might get lost in his dark eyes. They ate on in comfortable silence for a little while, finishing their meal. After they had cleaned up and were walking towards the car, Carly saw a swing set and gazed at it longingly. She remembered when she and Freddie were little they would always come to the park and push each other on the swings. As if reading her mind, Freddie said,

"Wanna swing?" She nodded and ran over to the swing and sat down. He came up behind her and pushed her with his strong arms until she felt like she was flying. She began to slow down and she looked behind her, but Freddie wasn't there. When she turned she saw him right in front of her, blocking her path. She screamed as she crashed right into him, toppling out of the swing and into his arms. They were both laughing as they lifted themselves off the ground. After helping Carly to her feet Freddie held on to her arms a second too long. She looked up into his eyes and lost all sense of where she was. She felt his warm hands on her and wanted this moment to last forever. She noticed his eyes were coming closer to her own, and realized his whole face was. She closed her eyes, leaning into him. When their lips touched her stomach flipped in her stomach like it was in the Olympics. Shivers went down her spine and she thought she would melt.

Freddie was the happiest he had ever been in her life. After all the rejection, watching her go out with guy after guy but never him, waiting and hoping, had all led up to this. She felt so right in his arms, like she belonged there, and he never wanted to let her go. But he did. She smiled at him and his heart became a jackrabbit in his chest, threatening to pop out entirely. He took her hand and they drove home, both with smiles plastered on their faces, secretly glancing at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. They were both thinking the same thing: this is the first night of the rest of my life. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and they weren't in any rush. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

THE END

A/N: hope you liked it! I was going to make it longer, but I thought that was a good place to end. This was my first fanfic ever, so I hope you liked it! There will be more to come. Thanks for reading! R and R please! :)


End file.
